


Koibito Tsunagi

by RennieOnIceCream (Hitsugi_Zirkus)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Dirty Talk, Breeding Kink, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moving In Together, Nesting, Omega!Viktor, Omega!Yuuri, POV Alternating, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/RennieOnIceCream
Summary: “Viktor?”A head of fine, platinum hair popped up from within the cardboard castle. Viktor smiled, finishing up with labeling another box. “What is it,lyubov moya? Need help packing?”“No, it’s not that. Just,” Yuuri gestured vaguely before finally deciding to say, “it’s the off-season now. You’ll be going off your suppressants, right?”“Ah.” Viktor glanced to the side, mentally going over the time of year. “Yes, you’d be correct. I’ll be going off them possibly a week after we get to St. Petersburg.” His contemplative, striking blue eyes locked onto Yuuri’s. “That means you will be too, right?”Or, the ABO-verse where both Viktor and Yuuri are omegas, are simultaneously excited and terrified to move in together, and do their best to prepare for their first heat together with care and affection.





	Koibito Tsunagi

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello my readers! It’s been about a month since I announced my hiatus and even though this isn’t an update to my viktuuri model AU “urgent need of gravity”, I wanted to pop in with this one-shot and say that I am still alive! I’m working on the update, and hope to have it out this month as I prep for AFest and San Japan! *flex emojis* Here’s hoping!
> 
> Anyway, ABO where Viktuuri are both omegas has been a mini obsession for me ever since I saw some fanart circulate around twitter and I just?? There needs to be more omegas!Viktuuri content?? Wow this is my first ABO fic but I hope it all comes out okay *sweats profusely*
> 
> 恋人繋ぎ (koibito tsunagi) is the "lovers' tie/bind," which refers to the hand-holding couples do when they intertwine their fingers together.

_Soon._

Soon Yuuri was going to leave his beautiful, tiny island home in Japan. It wouldn’t be for the first time, since Yuuri had packed his bags and boarded a plane numerous times before, all for his career in figure skating.

He would be leaving home yet again for the same reason -- but this time also felt entirely different.

Yuuri’s entire body thrummed with an anticipation that made his head feel pleasantly fuzzy and turned his steps light, like he was skating across his room and in between the boxes that littered his floor and bed.

Yes, soon he’d be leaving this home, and start to build a new one. Not all by himself, either. Just a little down the hall, Yuuri knew that the beautiful, champion Russian figure skater Viktor Nikiforov was bustling about with moving boxes and luggage just the same as him, ready to board the same plane and take off to St. Petersburg where they were to start a new life together. The move would make the unique arrangement of their figure skating careers easier, so the decision was professionally sound, yet Yuuri knew what made him even happier was knowing that he’d never have to be apart from Viktor again.

Viktor. His coach and rinkmate, his inspiration and his strength, his idol and his love -- his _fiancé_.

Yuuri smiled as light danced on the gold band around his ring finger. He was so distracted that his fingers bumped in a daze against something in his medicine cabinet while he was packing up its contents.

 _Clatter_!

Yuuri jumped and looked down at the plastic bottle that had fallen to his feet. The familiar bottle’s label stared up at him.

Oh -- his _suppressants_. Yuuri always kept an extra bottle around just in case he forgot to restock, or -- in worst-case scenarios -- he’d misplace his original suppressants in the middle of all the traveling he did during the season.

 _Oh, but… That’s right, the season ended_. Yuuri put the bottle in the box, coincidentally right beside his birth control that would await him soon, and walked out of the bathroom.

As expected, Viktor’s room was in a similar state of disarray and box piles, albeit in a much higher concentration. _Somehow_ , Viktor had managed to shove more stuff into his guest room than Yuuri had gathered in his own room over _years_. One would think that Viktor was the one leaving his home. On top of that, he had miscellaneous other things from his days of sightseeing around Hasetsu and parts of Kyushu (with Yuuri as his designated tour guide, of course).

Well, Yuuri supposed that the past year _had_ made Hasetsu another home for Viktor. At least, that was what it looked like every time Viktor laughed with Yuuri’s father and tried his best to make Japanese conversation with his mother and Mari. Even with the language barriers and being relative strangers, around Yuuri’s family, Viktor was always smiling so wide, like he knew how much he was loved here. The thought warmed Yuuri’s heart.

Yuuri peeked over one of the higher piles.

“Viktor?”

A head of fine, platinum hair popped up from within the cardboard castle. Viktor smiled, finishing up with labeling another box. “What is it, _lyubov moya_? Need help packing?”

“No, it’s not that. Just,” Yuuri gestured vaguely before finally deciding to say, “it’s the off-season now. You’ll be going off your suppressants, right?”

“Ah.” Viktor glanced to the side, mentally going over the time of year. “Yes, you’d be correct. I’ll be going off them possibly a week after we get to St. Petersburg.” His contemplative, striking blue eyes locked onto Yuuri’s. “That means you will be too, right?”

Yuuri hunched his shoulders a bit, nodding. It wasn’t _too_ embarrassing to talk about this with Viktor, not when he was an omega just like him. It meant that he didn’t have to go into any details about his medication and bodily cycles; Viktor was already very familiar with the schedule their bodies kept up with, and not just as an athlete.

During the busy months of traveling and skating, the suppressants came in handy for preventing their time-consuming and exhausting heats, but it was unhealthy and even dangerous for an omega’s body to be on the medication for extended periods of time. They both knew it.

Which meant that, soon enough, both of them would have to start preparing for their heats.

“Yeah,” Yuuri said. “I’ll be going off them too.”

Viktor rolled his lips between his teeth, thinking. Whatever it was, it couldn’t be good; the knit of his brows worried Yuuri.

“Maybe,” he said slowly, “we should hold off on your move to St. Petersburg? Just until the season picks up again and you go back on suppressants. It would be more comfortable for you to have your heats here at home, after all.”

Alarmed, Yuuri joined Viktor in his cardboard castle. “H-hey now, I didn’t say anything about that. I was just making a double-check, you know?” Yuuri’s hand shot out, his palm filling with the warmth of Viktor’s fingers and knuckles. Yuuri squeezed them. “Viktor, I -- I don’t want to be apart from you, not for _months_ , and not for something as normal as my heating period. That… That’s the time I need you most, you know?”

Viktor listened to the unwavering firmness in Yuuri’s tone, his worry sobering up a little as he offered a smile. He turned his hand up, intertwining his fingers with Yuuri’s. “Of course. I feel the same way, _zvyozdochka_.”

The words filled Yuuri’s chest with joy. “And, Vitya… St. Petersburg is going to be my home soon too. I’ll be just as comfortable having my heat there as I would here.”

Viktor’s smile softened. “I know. Oh, Yuuri, I’m sorry for making a careless proposition like that. I suppose I got nervous -- you handled your heat pretty well here last year. _Me_ , on the other hand…”

Ah, Yuuri remembered _that_.

Impulsive, forgetful Viktor -- in the middle of his rushing onto the first flight to Japan he could find, he’d left the bag with his suppressants in St. Petersburg and gone into an unplanned heat a week after Yuri Plisetsky had gone back to Russia. By the time Viktor realized what was happening, it was too late to give him medication to stop his symptoms, and preparations for his heat had been haphazard. He’d brought enough of his things (even his entire bed!) to nest, even managing to find a limited box of his sex toys that would keep him occupied well enough. Yuuri’s mother helped him pack his room with scent-blockers, water, towels, and energy foods.

Once a day, Yuuri had checked up on him, half-disappointed to not catch a whiff of Viktor’s scent of verbena, peppermint, and cloves, which must’ve been concentrated by then to an intoxicating degree. It had all come so fast, the experience had to be a rocky and uncomfortable ride for Viktor. Yuuri, knowing just how powerful a toll heats could bring an omega both physically and mentally, wished he could’ve made things better somehow.

Not that Viktor didn’t make it so very _tempting_ for him to do just that.

_“Pozhaluista… Oh, Yuuri, open the door, pozhaluistaaaa… Yuuuuuriiiii -- ya hochu…”_

There was no need to know a lick of Russian for Yuuri to get horribly _flustered_ at the honeyed, desperate plea saturating Viktor’s words. He knew exactly what Viktor wanted and craved, and how much he _ached._ Yuuri had gone through it all before.

He could’ve helped. It wasn’t like two omegas couldn’t be each other’s heat partner. But back then, Yuuri hadn’t been in the relationship he was in now with Viktor, and he had been too self-conscious to offer himself, and too afraid that he’d be crossing a line with his coach and idol.

In the end, Viktor had to deal with his heat alone. It had been a long and difficult week, with Viktor looking exhausted and only half-satisfied by the end of it.

Yuuri’s lips turned down at the memory of it, and he squeezed Viktor’s hand again. “It’ll be different. This time, we’ll know when we’re getting off our suppressants, and everything’s going to be planned. I’ll be well-settled into your place by the time my heat rolls around. I had to adjust the same way when I first moved to Detroit, so I know how to transition.” He offered a smile. “Trust me, Vitya.”

Eventually, Viktor mirrored the smile, and he pressed it right onto Yuuri’s temple with a kiss. “In that case, I’ll do everything in my power to accommodate you, _zolotse_.”

Yuuri beamed. He actually had been growing rather nervous about having to move then go into heat in a new place. But if he was with Viktor, then he was sure he’d be fine.

He nuzzled into Viktor’s neck, both in a tender gesture and to indulge in the faint herbal scent there. Viktor preened at the touch, encouraging him with the tilt of his head and sighing happily. Yuuri hummed with equal contentment.

_This time, I’ll take care of you properly too, Viktor._

 

* * *

Having Katsuki Yuuri in his home was the best thing to happen to Viktor since he adopted Makkachin. He couldn’t help it. How could he _not_ be overjoyed every time his apartment filled with a life that he so adored?

At first though, Yuuri kept all of his things as neat and out of the way as possible. He held off on unpacking his clothes and putting them in the closet alongside Viktor’s for the longest time, and he didn’t put any of his knick-knacks on the shelves, instead keeping them all in their boxes and in a corner of the bedroom.

Yuuri didn’t have as many things as Viktor, but Viktor had still been looking forward to having proof of Yuuri living with him strewn all over the apartment, proof that they had an intimate, domestic life together.

And Viktor had done his best to be accommodating and show how much he did _not_ care that Yuuri now took up space in his life -- or rather, he _did_ care, but in an entirely “I’m so glad we’re finally living together and I get to wake up to your beautiful face every day” kind of way. So Viktor made room in the closet and dresser, stocked the fridge with foods he knew Yuuri liked, let Yuuri’s adorable little cactus liven up the living room, and even yanked Yuuri’s toothbrush from his travel bag multiple times to put it in the sink-side cup where Viktor’s was -- _anything_ to encourage Yuuri to fill the walls of the apartment with his love and presence.

It took time and patience and a bunch of little reassurances before Yuuri finally opened up and claimed a spot in his new home.

Eventually, the moving boxes were removed from the apartment. The closet and dresser held both of their clothes, and all their socks and underwear were in the same drawer to Viktor’s utter delight. Yuuri’s books were left on the coffee table, the counters, and even the floor near the bed. Two sets of dishes sat together on the drying rack, and chopsticks laid in the utensils drawer. Yuuri no longer went through the tedious task of unplugging and packing up his PS3 after every time he used it.

But the most indisputable proof that Yuuri truly _lived_ here was discovered one June day. Viktor was getting ready to meet Yuuri at a café after his ballet practice with Lilia and Yuri, and he plucked a shirt from a hanger and pulled it on without much thought.

Then a scent wafted up. It was faint, but Viktor’s nose had long-since learned to pick this perfume out from a mile away.

His movements slowed, and he lifted the collar of his shirt to his nose, sniffing.

It was jasmine dancing perfectly together with cherry blossoms. The floral scent was lightly accented with almonds.

Viktor exhaled blissfully, the corners of his lips turning up. _Yuuri’s scent_. Viktor was sure that Yuuri hadn’t worn the shirt, which meant… The scent had just naturally seeped into Viktor’s own clothes, just from Yuuri always being by his side, just from him living life normally in this apartment. Viktor’s smiled widened with almost childish delight, his heart ballooning with joy.

Was it like this with his other clothes too? Curious, Viktor plucked another shirt up, then another. Both of them mostly had his scent, but lightly dotting it was Yuuri’s personal perfume, sweet and beautiful. Together, their scents were wonderful, blending and intertwining like their own bodies had so many times.

It was a sad truth in Viktor’s opinion that he and Yuuri weren’t bonded or mates -- at least, not in the sense of the word that applied to their omegan biology. They’d had sex, yes, and they were most certainly in love; they were even engaged and now living together, both of them skating through the same path as one. There was no doubt that they were each other’s only love and life.

And Viktor was _certain_ with every fiber of his being that there was no one else he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. That certainty was what made the very essence of his DNA pulse with the desire to mate with Yuuri, to have them leave their mark each other. Deep down he knew it wasn’t necessary in order to validate their love, but he’d be more than willing to commit to anything just to bond with Yuuri in every way possible.

Viktor turned his attention to Yuuri’s side of the closet, unsatisfied to have just a whiff of Yuuri’s scent. He picked one of Yuuri’s jackets from its hanger and pressed it to his nose. Even though his fiancé hadn’t worn it in weeks, the smell there remained just the same, seeped into the very threads of the fabric.

Without thinking much of it, Viktor took the jacket with him and stuffed it under his pillow. He and Yuuri shared a bed, so there was no need for the jacket if it was Yuuri’s scent he was after; the blankets were saturated with it now. Still, for some reason, Viktor wanted _more_.

A chime on his phone went off.

A notification greeted him on the screen, reminding him that now that he was off his suppressants, his first heat of the year was projected to occur next week.

 _Oh_.

Viktor looked back at his pillow.

 _Ohhh_.

He might need more than the one jacket.

 

* * *

By the time he and Viktor arrived home from practice that day, Yuuri finally remembered two things that had been itching on his mind recently.

The most recent one was the reminder on his phone that went off earlier at practice. He never got the chance to check since he was too mesmerized by Viktor going over his new routine, and once his fiancé beckoned him to the ice, Yuuri had forgotten everything that wasn’t Viktor’s smile and graceful sway of his body and eyes that mirrored the ice.

He took out his phone while Viktor tossed their sports bags to the corner of the room. On Yuuri’s calendar, a week was highlighted in light-orange, reminding him of his heat that would start in about five days.

Yuuri put his phone down with a weary sigh. Well, _that_ certainly explained a few things. He was already going through some pre-heat symptoms, what with the slight stabbing pain in his lower body that kept annoying him through practice. There would be several more symptoms after this, he knew, like the cramps getting worse, and his increase in appetite and the fevers that would boil his body.

Oh yes, and, of course, nesting. That explained the _other_ thing on his mind.

Lately, Yuuri had kept thinking about how he _really_ needed to do the laundry. Like, urgently. He couldn’t get his mind to the act of washing itself so much as stockpiling on as many clothes as possible. The thing was, it wasn’t his clothes he wanted to gather up so much as his _fiancé’s_.

With his heat approaching, Yuuri finally realized where this urge had come from and why he was having it. The thought made a blush creep over his face and he groaned trying to will it away.

“What’s wrong, Yuuri? Did you get an upsetting text?” Viktor’s arms looped around Yuuri’s waist, bringing him close to start rocking them gently back and forth.

Yuuri’s grimacing lips melted into a smile, content in the solid warmth of Viktor’s arms around him and his strong sternum against his spine. The relaxing scent of verbena, peppermint, and cloves wafted around him too, like an embrace. The smell had the power to relax Yuuri immediately, and this had already helped in staving off quite a few anxiety attacks as Yuuri got acclimated to his new life and environment.

 _This_. This scent. That was what Yuuri was craving so much. He wanted to be surrounded by it, to practically bathe himself in it.

He leaned his weight back against Viktor and held his phone over his shoulder so Viktor could see the screen. “I just got the reminder that my heat will be soon.”

“Oh! We’ll have to start getting ready for that right away then.” Viktor placed a kiss at the junction of Yuuri’s neck and shoulder.

“Mmn.”

Viktor started to rub the pad of his thumb over Yuuri’s clothed belly. “Are you nervous? Don’t be, _miliy_. I promised that I’d make you as comfortable as possible.”

Yuuri hummed again, this time in appreciation. “Yeah. I’m fine as long as I know you’re with me. And, well, you will actually spend my heat with me, right?” His voice got smaller as he spoke. He could feel the tips of his ears suddenly burn with the audacity of his presumption. True, he and Viktor were in a relationship and had even had sex before, but...committing to spending a heat together was a bit different. They were both omegas and while Yuuri was convinced that that did not matter, it still mortified him to think of keeping someone hostage in his room while he was a heat-induced wreck. Yuuri just -- he just wanted to be _sure_ that Viktor knew that he signed up for this.

Viktor made a dying sound, clutching onto Yuuri tighter. “Yuuri, do you _really_ need to ask? I thought that was a given when I promised to take care of you. What were you going to do, lock me out of the apartment for a whole week?”

“I knooow. I know, that was stupid of me.” Yuuri scrubbed a hand over his face, groaning again. “I’ve just -- I’ve been intimate before, but I’ve never…”

“Asked someone to share your heat?”

Yuuri sagged in Viktor’s arms. “Ugh. It’s harder than I thought. Even though I’m engaged to you...”

Viktor kissed his cheek. “You’re so goddamn adorable.” He squeezed just once, enough for Yuuri to gasp. The gesture felt affectionate -- and possessive, especially with Viktor’s lowered voice against his ear. “My lovely Yuuri… I’m honored to be the first you’ll spend your heat with.”

A shiver of anticipation thrummed down Yuuri’s spine. “P-please take care of me,” he whispered.

“Mmn, with pleasure. I hope my handsome fiancé will take of me during my heat as well~”

Yuuri gasped again. “Oh man, when is that? It should be soon too, right?”

Pause.

“Viktor? _Viktor_.”

“Ah, yes, yes!” Viktor spun him around so that they pressed together chest-to-chest. “My notification came two days ago~” He clasped their hands together, starting to mimic a tango. “Looks like we managed to sync-up, after all~ My heat will be at the same time as yours!”

“Two days a--? Viktor, _why_ didn’t you tell me?” Yuuri wrenched himself out of Viktor’s arms with bewildered eyes.

To his credit, Viktor at least had the decency to look a little ashamed. He continued to try laughing his forgetfulness off. “Oh, what’s the harm, Yuuri? Everything is going to work out perfectly.”

“Okay, but that information is too important to forget telling me! Viktor, I don’t want this heat to be like the one last year. I want to take care of you too, but I can’t if you don’t _tell_ me things!”

Viktor’s smile finally waned a bit. His eyes got wide, as if he hadn’t expected such stern and sincere words. “Well, I -- I got distracted... You weren’t home, and I lost my train of thought after I got the notif.”

“By what, pray tell.” Yuuri’s tone grew dry, completely incredulous over the amazing superpower that was Viktor Nikiforov’s selective memory. The man could recount every detail of that drunken, pole-dancing banquet night, but God forbid he recalled having to inform his own fiancé about his bodily cycles.

Yuuri walked past him and into their bedroom. He wanted a shower, but he also wanted to do laundry. Maybe steal some shirts that Viktor wouldn’t miss -- now would that be for practical omegan reasons or his own petty revenge? Both, he decided.

Viktor followed him, stopping at the edge of the bed. “You, of course,” he said.

“You said I wasn’t there. Don’t pass blame on me.”

“You’re right. You weren’t. That’s why I had to imagine you were with what I had.”

If Yuuri had been looking at him instead of burying himself in the closet, he would’ve noticed how Viktor shuffled some clothes under his pillow and extra blanket that he’d brought out from the depths of Yuuri’s luggage.

Instead, Yuuri stared in disappointment at the empty pair of laundry baskets they had. Damn, looked like Viktor had already washed clothes. Well, maybe he could pilfer something from the dryer later. Or the drawers. Viktor impulse-bought a _lot_ of clothes, and for once, Yuuri was glad for it.

Yuuri started to wonder what Viktor’s past heats had been like. He wondered what he did to prepare for them, or if he told that many people in the first place about why he’d disappear for a week. Not for the first time, Yuuri belatedly realized that he was possibly the first person in years that needed to know such intimate things about Viktor’s cycle and help him prepare for it.

 _Even participate in it_ , he thought with a blush.

Up until now, Viktor had likely been taking things into his own hands like Yuuri, never letting his heats concern anyone else.

But that wasn’t how it would be anymore, and Yuuri was going to do well to remind Viktor that he was here to take care of him.

He emerged out of the closet, a cocky smile playing upon his lips. “Well, Viktor, if you’re _that_ lonely, maybe you want to take a shower together?”

Viktor was already on his feet, tumbling out of his clothes until he crashed into Yuuri in all his naked glory.

* * *

Makkachin was a good dog, a dutiful and loving dog. As soon as he first heard the pathetic whimpers drifting out of the bedroom, he dashed inside to comfort the stiff lump in the blankets that was his Dad #2 (although Viktor could swear that Yuuri was #1 even in Makkachin’s heart). He watched over the lump, curling up beside it and bumping his wet nose into the general area of where a face was.

It was Viktor’s poor fiancé under there, and he came back into the room with some cranberry juice, a heating pad, and pain medication. Cramping was a normal part of pre-heat, but it looked like Yuuri got it a lot worse than Viktor did; he’d been bedridden since the morning. The worst of Viktor’s fevers meanwhile probably wouldn’t arrive until tomorrow.

Viktor gave Makkachin an appreciative smile; his beloved pooch would be with Yakov during the heat, as per every year. Viktor pet his head before running his palm over Yuuri’s head too. “Yuuri, love, I brought you some medicine. It might help.”

“Wooon’t, it wooon’t, I told you it won’t,” Yuuri whined. He cursed under his breath, curling further into the blankets. “Out of everything I could’ve forgotten to pack, it _had_ to be the special tea my mom made for my pre-heat cramps. Ughh, god, I’m so stupiiiid.”

Viktor watched sympathetically. He knew Yuuri could be stubborn and petulant at times, but this was the first time he’d seen him act -- well, rather bratty. It certainly didn’t help that this was exactly what he’d been fearing when Yuuri moved in: Yuuri being uncomfortable and in pain during his heat, and Viktor being unable to assuage it.

“I know, _zvyozdochka_ . But just try this for me, and if it doesn’t work, I will buy you literally every tea available at the store. Look, I’ll even book the first flight to Japan if that’s what it takes -- and you _know_ I will, Yuuri, I’ve done it before. So come on out?”

“Nnnooo, I like my cocoon. Don’t wanna disturb Makkachin.” Yuuri huffed, weakly kicking his feet against Viktor’s hip where he sat on the bed. “Why aren’t you dying with me? You should be in pre-heat by now tooooo.”

Next to him, Makkachin whined, putting a paw over the lump.

The corners of Viktor’s lips turned up. Bratty Yuuri was so cute. “I am. But I’m not dying because I took my pain meds, as you should.”

“No. I’ll just -- take a nap.”

“Katsuki Yuuri,” Viktor warned. “Come out of there and take something or I’ll have to go in there and _get_ you out.”

Pause. “You won’t.”

Oh, a challenge? Viktor grinned and made a point of clinking the glass of cranberry juice on Yuuri’s nightstand, his hands gripping the blanket bunched at Yuuri’s hips. “Alright. I’ve wrestled you into a bed before, I can wrestle you out of one.”

“You’re heartless!” Yuuri whined. “Have sympathy for your fellow omega! For your fiancé!”

“I told you that I wouldn’t go easy on you, darling, that it was how I showed my love. Now then -- one.”

“Vitya, pleeeease.”

“Two.” Viktor’s grip tightened around the blanket.

“W-wait, don’t, don’t--!”

“Three! Medicine time!” The blankets didn’t fly off as dramatically as Viktor had hoped, in large part because Makkachin still sat on them. That and Yuuri was the stronger of the two of them. But he managed to flip over enough that most of Yuuri’s body was exposed and Viktor made to snag one of Yuuri’s legs.

His hand trembled right over Yuuri’s ankle, and faltered.

The scent of jasmine, cherry blossoms, and almonds hit him all at once. His own scent was there too, but it was completely drenched by Yuuri’s floral one. It waltzed around Viktor’s body, seizing it, and he let out a tiny moan, but more for the _sight_ that accompanied this smell.

Yuuri stared up at him with wide eyes, his hands trying and failing to hide the fact that he was snugly sporting Viktor’s red-and-white Team Russia jacket.

“D-don’t _stare_ ,” Yuuri begged, cheeks glowing a beautiful cherry red. “I told you that I didn’t want to come out!”

Yuuri was in his skating jacket. _Yuuri was in his skating jacket_ . Yuuri was wearing Viktor’s jacket, his scent soaking into it, but not before Yuuri had worn it for Viktor’s scent first. The evidence was all around him, previously hidden by the blanket -- Viktor’s clothes packed close to Yuuri, shirts and pants and… Oh gods, that was one of his _gold medals_ resting next to Yuuri.

“Yuuri,” Viktor breathed, pressing a hand to his pounding heart. “Yuuri, you’re nesting with my things?”

A whimper drew from Yuuri’s throat. “I knooow, it’s weird! I’m sorry, usually I nest with my stuff, but before I knew it I was grabbing your things instead and I don’t know, you just smell so good and comforting and I just got the _urge_ , you know?” He brought the blanket up again to cover his face. “God, I’m sorry, Viktor.”

Viktor broke out into a smile. He hopped onto the bed, his limbs curling around his fiancé. “ _Yuuri_!” he exclaimed. “Oh, darling, how could you think I’d be upset over something so adorable and domestic? You wrapped in my things, nesting with me in mind…”

 _As if we were bonded mates_.

“I have something to show you,” he murmured, brushing the blanket back to reach Yuuri’s ear. He delighted in the shiver that elicited, and he rolled over to his side of the bed and pulled the rest of the blanket back. Yuuri sat up, wincing slightly from cramps, and his eyes widened.

“Ta-da~ My very own Katsuki Yuuri nest~” Viktor showed it off proudly. It was messier than Yuuri’s, but held far more miscellaneous things. What could Viktor say? He loved his fiancé’s scent! So how could he resist packing Yuuri’s brush and sweat towel into his nest on top of his clothes? He even managed to smuggle one of Yuuri’s dancer belts in.

Yuuri took it all in with a mix of shock and adoration, his mouth gaping. “Vitya… All this time?”

“All this time.” Viktor flopped back, happily snuggling into his nest, close to purring from sheer contentment to be surrounded by Yuuri’s scent, and from the new knowledge that Yuuri had been nesting all along with his things too.

After a moment, Yuuri choked out a laugh. It sounded almost like a cough at first, but it evolved into a beautiful gale of laughter. He winced again, clutching his abdomen. “Haha-- oh! Ow! Hahaha, oh no, it hurts! Ah, cramps, haha!”

“Yuuri?” Viktor raised a brow, laughing a bit himself.

“Oh god, Viktor, what are we _doing_? We share the same bed! Why did we try making separate secret nests?”

Viktor’s eyes got wide with clarity. “I have no idea.” They locked gazes, and then at the same time they burst into animation, opening up their nests to each other, tossing clothes this way and that. Makkachin, caught in the crossfire, got to his feet and chased shirts that fell off the bed, laying on them to be a part of the nesting fun too.

At the end of it, they laid together, hands threaded together and giggling onto each other’s cheeks and collars.

“I love this,” Yuuri declared, cheeks flushed from mirth and fever. His eyes were shining. “Best nest ever.”

“Agreed.” Viktor kissed the back of Yuuri’s palm, his heart feeling so wonderfully full, even while other parts of his body were beginning to realize just how _empty_ he was. He squirmed a bit, feeling the bits of slick that started to coat his inner walls, making his entrance flutter with need. It was the natural response after being immersed in Yuuri’s scent this much, and now his beautiful, warm body was right here too...

_Still not enough though…_

It was like Yuuri could read his mind. He let out a shaky breath, burying his nose into Viktor’s scent gland.

“Vitya,” he breathed. “Scent me?”

“Y-yeah.” They nuzzled into each other’s necks, pressing little kisses over the sensitive area. Viktor sighed in bliss, something in him slowly settling as Yuuri’s scent wrapped around him and his wrapped around Yuuri. The mix of pheromones from two omegas so close to heat was enough to drench the whole apartment, and Viktor distantly thanked his foresight to put scent-blockers right outside the door, just in case. His Yuuri was intoxicating enough to render anyone -- alpha, beta, omega alike -- to their knees for him.

This time, Viktor _did_ purr, out of pleasure to be the only one to hold Yuuri like this, to have his trust and love.

As if feeling the same and responding to Viktor’s feelings, Yuuri let out a happy moan.

For the moment, it seemed he forgot all about his pre-heat pains.

* * *

Everything _ached_.

Yuuri’s body was a heavy, aching mass of muscle, his limbs twitching out every which way, searching. A dizzying spell of grogginess kept him in a cloudy state, unhelped by the feverish heat assaulting his naked body in waves. His lower half felt wet, the sheets were soaked, and he moaned in discomfort. Not because of the sensation, but for the lack of something he wanted, something hot and solid and pulsing deep inside him--

The base of his spine met a hard length, pressing insistently at Yuuri’s backside. He let out a sigh of bliss and relief, reaching back, finding hands dancing over his hips and down between his legs. Yuuri’s cock was already hard and throbbing, and the stroke of long fingers over his length sent shudders raking through his body like nails dragging over his skin. He mewled.

Viktor was _hot_. Hotter than his fevers had rendered him the day previous, sweat glittering his rosy flesh. The heat of his skin competed with that of his breath at Yuuri’s ear, chanting Yuuri’s name.

When Yuuri stirred out of his slumber, responding to Viktor’s caresses, Viktor kissed hungrily along his shoulder. “My sleeping beauty, finally awake. I’m sorry, I tried to wait, but I couldn’t -- darling, you were already dripping so much. Still are…” He grabbed at Yuuri’s ass, kneading the cheek, spreading Yuuri open to let his slick steady leak down.

Awareness hit Yuuri all too sharply, seizing his body with clear, throbbing _want_ as soon as Viktor’s fingertip circled around his hole. The slick pouring out there stirred up filthy wet sounds as Viktor started to finger him.

“Oh!” he whined, senses exploding. “Ohhh, Vitya, _Vi-i-itya_ …”

“So _wet_ , my love. Fuck, you smell so delectable too. It’s driving me crazy…” Viktor groaned, grinding his cock over the base of Yuuri’s spine again.

Yuuri whimpered, pressing his hips back. Oh, his fiancé was such a cruel _tease_ , pushing only his fingers inside his swollen walls when the thick head of his cock was busy kissing his backside. “Viktor -- Viktor, please, I want it… You’re so close, please…”

Kisses were peppered into his hair. “Don’t worry, _zolotse_ , I’m going to take care of you. I promised I would. Don’t fret, I’ll give you what you need.” Viktor’s words were breathless, the promises pouring out like sweet honey, and then he pulled away. For a moment, panic thrummed through Yuuri, his mind briefly entertaining thoughts of a heat spent alone, an ache never being satiated without Viktor there.

But Viktor dispelled those worries, taking care to keep his grounding, distracting, _wonderful_ touch on Yuuri as he moved down Yuuri’s body. Worshipping hands ran over the muscled ridges of his back, and kneaded over the fat of his hips and waist waist-- they coaxed Yuuri to his stomach, to raise his hips until he was presenting before Viktor.

Anticipation fluttered in Yuuri, and he could feel his entrance contract shamelessly in need, seeking out something to clench around, to be _filled_ with. Ever since Yuuri’s first heat, it was always toys or his own fingers desperately trying to fulfill that need. But now Viktor was behind him, appraising him with smoky eyes; Yuuri could feel that gaze like a touch, invading him. It was as scary as it was exciting. He was laying in the most vulnerable position while he was losing control to his heat.

 _If it’s Viktor though, it’ll be okay. Viktor will take care of me_. It was like having sex any other time, just with less restraint, less control, and Yuuri delighted in being able to open up just for his fiancé, that they both had such a trust in each other. His body translated this adoration with a thrilling desire to be filled to the brim with everything that Viktor could offer him. He whimpered, the fever washing over him growing hotter on his skin.

“Want you… Please, have me, Vitya.”

With a shiver, Viktor’s soft lips fluttered over Yuuri’s thighs and ass, biting into the soft flesh like he meant to eat Yuuri up. He lapped up the slick trickling down, cleaning up Yuuri’s thighs with an appreciative moan.

“Always loved this taste, just as enticing as you smell. So sweet, my Yuuri.” Without missing a beat, he parted Yuuri’s buttocks and closed his lips around the wet entrance of Yuuri’s hole.

God, it was so _good_ , but not nearly enough to fulfill the immediate desire Yuuri’s body was obsessed with. Yuuri tried to wriggle away, making an impatient, needy noise.

“Patience, _kotletka_. I know it’s hard, but we have all week.” He squeezed Yuuri’s thigh reassuringly, as well as to keep him in place. “Let me prepare you, at least this once.”

Yuuri groaned in frustration, pressing his face to Viktor’s nearby shirts, jostling his glasses askew. “Viktor, I _am_ ready, _so_ ready, can’t you feel how _wet_ I am for you?” He pushed his hips back, meeting his desperate, pulsing entrance to Viktor’s lips.

A groan was muffled against his ass as Viktor held his hips. “Gods, _yes_ , you’re getting so open here… It’s making you drip even more. Ohh, Yuuri, look at it all shamelessly flow out of you... So fucking _sexy_.”

Viktor’s voice grew rough, heavy with want with each passing word. He took Yuuri against his mouth again, starting to suckle the slick greedily, his tongue pushing its way inside. Yuuri could feel it with detail, the twitching, hot muscle lapping at him from within, the undulation and pressure of sucking lips, and Viktor inhaling deeply through his nose like his scent was oxygen itself.

It made Yuuri _melt_. His voice pitched, unable to control clenching around the squirming tongue flirting with his rim and diving inside his body. Before he knew it, his mind was growing hazy with the pleasure, his hips no longer moving in protest and instead rocking back and forth to fuck himself on Viktor’s hungry mouth.

“Ahh, ahh-ah, Vi--oh, _fuuuck_ , _yesss_.”

A low, dreamy laugh sounded behind him. “You changed your tune very quickly, darling.”

“Th-that’s not it--ah!” Yuuri’s words caught in his throat, all bite to it melted away from the onslaught of pleasure, of Viktor’s mouth kissing his entrance, sucking around the rim. Yuuri let out a tortured sound. It was so good but not nearly enough compared to what he truly craved. “V-Viktor, inside-- Please, inside me, I’m _ready--ahh_ ~”  

“Come for me first,” Viktor said, so close Yuuri swore he could feel his voice reverberate inside him. “Come for me, Yuuri, then I’m all yours. I know you can do it, come on, sweetheart...”

Viktor’s voice was velvet, on the edge of too-tense, and it made the coils below Yuuri’s belly tighten. He shook his head, gripping the sheets. “N-no, I caaan’t, not without your cock--”

“You can. You’ve done it before. You’re such a good, talented man, Yuuri, your body’s being so good and sweet for me…” Viktor’s fingers wrapped around the hot girth of his cock, pumping his fist around it once, twice, squeezing at just the _perfect_ spot and--

With a jerk and cracked wail, Yuuri came for the first time that heat. His entrance squeezed open and closed, throbbing through his orgasm, slick dripping out without stop.

He heard wet noises, but they weren’t coming from him. Shifting weakly through the aftershocks of orgasm, he looked back to see Viktor sitting up, a hand buried between his legs and moving with haste. His other hand gripped his cock tight, denying him release as he strained to calm the fever claiming his body.

Yuuri sat up, touching Viktor’s bobbing wrist where he was fingering himself. “Vitya, wait, let me -- I want to get you off too.”

Viktor huffed, head tilted against his shoulder in such a way that his fringe fluttered over his pretty silver lashes. “No, don’t, it’s fine,” he gasped, “just need to-- Ah, ohhh, _fuck_ , Yuuri!”

Now that he had his first orgasm, Yuuri’s head cleared a little, even as he was quivering for more stimulation. No, but first, he wanted to attend to his beautiful fiancé. It wasn’t fair if Viktor had to keep holding himself back just to make sure Yuuri was satisfied first. Yuuri was here now, with no door separating them, and he was going to make sure Viktor’s omegan needs were well satiated.

“Hey…” He leaned toward Viktor, drinking in his flushed, sweating skin with desire. His hand reached out to caress Viktor’s chest and run along his ribs before coming up to cup one of his pectorals. With a shudder raking down Viktor’s stimulated body, Yuuri watched with interest as the corresponding nipple hardened. Yuuri pinched it, lightly tugging and twisting, earning him the view of Viktor’s bare throat as he tossed his head back with a moan. Yuuri smiled; his lovely Viktor had always had such sensitive nipples.

His cock was leaking, but there wasn’t enough stimulation for him to come, and Viktor knew it, shoving his fingers in and out at a faster pace, drenching the sheets below with his slick. Yuuri decided to help out, reaching his hand behind Viktor.

“There’s no way you’re gonna come from just that. You need filling now, Vitya. You need a little more of this…” His fingertips met the wet rim of Viktor’s hole, pressing and wriggling until two digits managed to squeeze inside right along Viktor’s fingers. The softened walls welcomed Yuuri’s intrusion with joy, sucking him into the last knuckle, the rim stretching without complaint. On instinct, Viktor moved along the penetration, mouth hanging open as moan after moan tumbled from his lips.

“Ah… There we go.” Yuuri smiled, leaning in to plant kisses along Viktor’s throat, suckling on his thrumming Adam’s apple. He continued to rub Viktor’s insides, exploring and hooking his fingers as best as he could until he could press into the small swell of Viktor’s prostate.

“O-oh! _Yuuri--_!”

Head still tossed back, Viktor could do nothing else but bow his back, arching with a jolt. His hand fell from his cock as he clutched at Yuuri’s hair, and his cum spurted out. His entrance tightened around both their fingers, making Yuuri bite his bottom lip to stifle a moan.

Reluctantly, he removed his fingers with a lewd _pop!_ from Viktor’s hole, bringing them up to examine. By then, Viktor’s body relaxed a bit, after-tremors ghosting over him as he followed Yuuri’s gaze.

Slick was saturated on his fingers and dripping down. Yuuri spread open his fingers, watching with intrigue as the fluid made a bridge between the digits.

“It’s so much,” Yuuri breathed. “You’re still dripping it out too, Vitya...”

Viktor offered a shaky smile, lungs still trying to catch him from his sexual high. “Haa, ahh, I… I don’t think our bed is going to make it in one piece after all…”

Yuuri cast a brief glance at the saturating spots of slick darkening the sheets. “Worth it,” he declared, then slid his wet fingers between his lips. Every bit of fluid was sucked off, treating Yuuri’s tongue with Viktor’s delightful taste. Sweet, tangy. _Wonderful_.

He craved more.

Viktor watched this take place with wide eyes, still panting between sweetly parted lips. Yuuri chased more of Viktor’s taste with a searing kiss, the force enough to slip Viktor onto his back on the bed as Yuuri crawled on top of him.

Another round of fervent kisses followed, Viktor’s lips chasing Yuuri’s, Yuuri’s tongue urgently drawing out Viktor’s. Tastes were mingling in exquisite dances, yet it was nowhere close to everything Yuuri wanted to take in. Viktor’s scent was rolling over him in delicious waves, and Yuuri broke their kiss with a stunted groan.

To his delight, when he looked down he could see that Viktor hadn’t softened in the slightest.

Now, Yuuri _loved_ his fiancé, had seen him perform programs with an insane amount of quads with beauty and precision -- but he was no match for Yuuri’s stamina. In the bedroom, this meant him teasing Yuuri with his lips and fingers and toys until Viktor could get it up again. Yuuri lived for these tender moments of being teased and spoiled, but now that they were in heat, he could touch Viktor again without the worry of hurting him. He could keep making Viktor feel good.

When he reached down and shifted Viktor’s thighs open, he was met with surprised, glazed blue eyes. “Yuuri?”

“I’m going inside first. Is that okay, Vitya?”

“B-but…” The fight Viktor was having to get out of his heat-drenched daze was obvious, making him bob his head drunkenly. “N-no. No, sweetheart, let me, I promised to--”

Yuuri pulled Viktor’s hips close, grinding their crotches together. His cock rubbed over Viktor’s balls, drawn tight to his body like he might come again any second now. Viktor moaned at the hard press of flesh.

“No buts. You know I love being inside you. Besides, I wanted this, wanted this since I was stuck outside during your heat last year. God, Vitya, it was _torture…_ ” He lined himself up against Viktor’s fluttering hole, the engorged head kissing the wet muscle. “Aaahn, yeah… Wanted it so much, to see your face, to give you what you wanted…”

“Yuuri, Yuuri, ohhh…” Viktor squirmed over the sheets, his eyes becoming half-lidded.

“Just like that. Your moans were so tempting, but I couldn’t smell you at all…” Yuuri leaned in, smothering his face against Viktor’s neck, inhaling deeply to make up for that lost time as he impaled his cock inside the inviting heat.

Viktor screamed his name. By the time he caught his breath, his hands had already tangled themselves in Yuuri’s hair, his ankles crossing tight against Yuuri’s backside. And Yuuri couldn’t slow down if he wanted to, already losing himself to a fervent pace rocking his hips against Viktor’s. He’d never been inside Viktor like this, with his hole so _wet_ and hot and squeezing so tight around his cock like he meant to milk every drop of cum from him. Yuuri cursed.

“Ahh, g-god, fuck, Vitya. You were so loose, and suddenly-- Oh, it’s _tight_ , so good--!”

“Yesss, yes, Yuuri, _good,_ ” Viktor agreed in a borderline delirious manner, losing himself to the heady mix of their pheromones. Whatever reservations he had about being taken first seemed to melt away with each thrust inside him. Pleasure crossed his gorgeous features, and Yuuri peppered adoring kisses all over his red cheeks and glistening sweat on his brow. His skin was still so hot, fueling the fever running through Yuuri’s own body, igniting them, the point of their union burning deliciously.

“Vitya, Vitya, oh, you’re so pretty like this. Do you like it? Am I filling you enough?” Yuuri stroked over Viktor’s face, brushing back his damp hair and caressing his cheek.

For once, Viktor’s words seemed to fail him. He nodded eagerly and turned his head, sucking Yuuri’s thumb into his mouth, muffling a series of enthusiastic moans. His eyes were glazed so beautifully when he met Yuuri’s gaze.

“ _Shit_ ,” Yuuri hissed. He pulled his hand away, freeing Viktor’s stream of pleasured sounds, his desperate cries of Yuuri’s name, and Yuuri gripped the backs of Viktor’s thighs, pushing his legs closer to his flushed chest. With renewed vigor and a new angle, Yuuri pounded his cock into Viktor’s silken hole.

And Viktor arched, tossing his head back again. “Ohhh! Oh yes, _yes_! Ahhh, darling-- Fuck!” Viktor canted his hips in time with Yuuri’s, but his desire made his tempo erratic, fucking himself down a note too deep and hard on top of Yuuri’s unrestrained thrusts. Judging by his reactions, by his ass squeezing Yuuri’s cock ever tighter, this was not a bad thing in the least.

“Oh Yuuri, so _good_ , so thick, ohhh rubbing inside me so niiiice _~_ Ngh, _da! Da_ , _p-pozha--ahh--luista…_ ” His accent was getting thicker and richer, and Yuuri loved the sound of it, especially when Viktor slipped into his mother tongue.

 _God_ , he really had been missing out during Viktor’s heat last year. Why had he had such reservations about being his heat partner during that rough time? He should’ve been there, should have filled Viktor to the brim just like this, with those sweet moans being directed toward the ecstasy Yuuri was pouring into him. Just listening hadn’t enough, Yuuri needed _this_ , needed to be inside, and give Viktor exactly what he needed, one omega to another.

An odd, intoxicating sense of possession washed over him with primal force as he fucked his fiancé with almost brutal pistons, eliciting all manner of filthy wet sounds. Yuuri had never felt this before, but he also never had a partner before -- but deep down, he knew that he could not feel this completion and desperation with anyone but Viktor. Viktor was the only one in the world that Yuuri could not get enough of.

Maybe it was Viktor’s dizzying scent, maybe it was the sensation of his heated slick squelching around his cock -- maybe it was just _Viktor_ , screaming his name, alerting all their neighbors to their activities, looking so absolutely vulnerable and fulfilled and _wrecked_.

He had no idea Viktor Nikiforov could be unraveled like this.

Only Yuuri could do it. _Only Yuuri could satisfy him_.

“ _Mine_ ,” he breathed. He leaned down, pressing their foreheads together. “Mine. My Viktor. Only mine.”

“Yes, yeees, I’m Yuuri’s! And Yuuri--is-- _mine_ , ahhh--!” Viktor tangled his hands roughly into Yuuri’s hair, eyes full of overstimulated tears and kiss-swollen lips trembling. “Please, Yuuri, please, once more, baby -- come for me, come inside! Fill me up, need it!”

“Haaa, aah, yes, I’ll give it to you, as much as you want, I’ll overflow you… Oh, Vitya, so perfect, you’re _perfect--_!” Yuuri screwed his eyes shut, slapping his hips against Viktor’s ass once, twice-- Then he groaned, nails digging into Viktor’s thighs as he came.

As soon as he did, Viktor broke out in a blissful smile, tossing his head back as one of his hands roamed down to touch their union. It was so messy and wet, and Viktor’s fingertips were glistening in no time. Yuuri stayed inside for a few moments, partially to catch his breath after such intense orgasm and partially because Viktor was squeezing him so tightly he doubted he could slip out.

Viktor was still rubbing around his rim, taut around Yuuri’s thick cock, almost with reverence. He bit his bottom lip, still smiling. “The first,” he sighed in delight. “Yuuri’s the first...to come inside me like this during my heat…”

Yuuri moaned, his adoration and possession for the man below him reaching new heights.

Viktor met his eyes, and the desire in them was like molten lava. “Can I be Yuuri’s first now too?”

Fresh slick was already dripping down Yuuri’s drenched thighs. “ _Please_.”

“Mmn, I’ve kept you waiting long enough.” Viktor shifted away, Yuuri’s cock slipped out of him with a lewd squelch, the length coated in fluid. Yuuri took a moment to admire the gape in Viktor’s hole that he pounded into him, utterly captivated by the mix of slick and cum dribbling out the stretched, reddened rim.

“You’re _gorgeous_ ,” Yuuri praised. He couldn’t stop himself from biting and sucking at Viktor’s thighs just a little more. He planted the kisses up and up, before he could close his lips over the mess of cum on Viktor’s stomach.

A breathless laugh sounded above him as Viktor pet through his hair. “It’s pointless that we keep cleaning each other up like this.”

Yuuri huffed, sucking at the splatter of white above Viktor’s navel. “We have all week to make each other messy. Let me enjoy your taste some more.”

“You like my cum more on your tongue than filling your pretty little hole?”

Yuuri licked a slow stripe up to Viktor’s chest, like he was mulling the proposition over. In actuality, it was taking everything Yuuri had to not swallow Viktor’s long, hard cock inside him right at that second. But his shudder couldn’t be suppressed, and he nuzzled against Viktor’s collar, keening in want. This was the longest he’d gone without shoving _something_ inside him after his heat started, but he’d been too distracted by giving attention to Viktor to notice. Now everything was hitting him in powerful waves, so drunk with omegan instinct that he was a panting mess on Viktor’s lap (when had he crawled onto it, grinding his ass on Viktor’s cock?).

Viktor’s hands skated over his back, tracing his spine and grabbing his ass. “Thought so. I admire your restraint, but I think it’s time we satisfy you, don’t you think?” Two fingers pressed inside Yuuri’s hole, and that pressure was enough to snap Yuuri’s last thread of coherency. Against his ear, Viktor whispered with spellbinding intent, “Let me give everything to you, Yuuri.”

“ _Yeeees_. Yes, god, have me right now, Vitya.” Yuuri mouthed sloppy kisses on Viktor’s neck, his teeth digging in dangerously close to the sensitive glands there.

 _Need him, I need him, he has to be in me, melt into me, fill me every which way. Mine. My Viktor, my_ mate _, all mine_. Yuuri embraced him chest to chest, like that would satiate this desire, as if it would bring Viktor himself into his heart and bloodstream like his scent was, making Yuuri’s body sing in ecstasy.

Viktor’s breath hitched, so sudden that Yuuri could’ve completely misheard the desperate, “ _Please mark me_.” He wasn’t given time to wonder before he was eased onto the messy mattress. The cooling pool of slick -- his? Viktor’s? -- under his ass grew warm with a fresh coating spilling out, making the sheets ever more sodden.

Immediately, Yuuri rolled onto his stomach, raising his hips to return to that original position of presenting before Viktor. Yuuri wanted it this way, wanted to give himself to Viktor like this, soak him in in the most primal sense, to share this connection that was equal parts carnal and precious.

Like before, Viktor seemed beside himself with worshipping Yuuri’s body, kissing and caressing everything. He dipped two then three fingers inside, squishing around within drenched state of his hole. It took little coaxing for his body to relax and open up for what was to come, and Yuuri gave a needy sound that sounded vaguely like Viktor’s name.

Then finally, _finally_ Viktor was aligning their hips, his still-hard cock heavily rutting against Yuuri’s balls and equally hard erection. Yuuri pushed his ass back. He couldn’t wait anymore, he’d been patient enough, and Viktor was _right there_ \--

Viktor was inside. Pushing, pushing, engorged length spreading Yuuri’s walls to a wonderful _stretch_ inch by inch. Yuuri’s eyelids fluttered, a deep, drawn-out moan wrenched from his throat as Viktor as last started to fill him up. The _ache_ of being forced open to such a deep extent was an exquisite one, and Yuuri could vaguely hear himself groan in encouragement, “ _Yes, yes, more, Viktor, more -- deeper, YES!_ ”

For a few seconds, Viktor let Yuuri relish the feeling of his cock bottoming out inside, moaning softly behind him as Yuuri’s ass squeezed around the hard length. It was so hot, so thick inside, jerking slightly like Viktor would come already, and Yuuri’s stomach flipped at the thought.

“F-feels...different from usual…” _More intense_ . Yuuri was getting dizzy, and _something_ was aching in need right in the pit of his stomach. “S-so much-- Vitya--!”

“I have you, _miliy_.” Viktor rubbed soothing palms along his hips and lower back, occasionally reaching down to give Yuuri’s cock a few hearty pumps. “Don’t worry, this is the fun part now.”

Even with Yuuri clutching tight around him, Viktor’s cock eased out a few inches with the aid of slick, then pushed back in. These first slow movements crescendoed to an urgent pace quickly, Viktor shoving inside Yuuri just as deep every time. Yuuri gasped at each fervent rub against his prostate, every harsh punctuation of Viktor’s hips against his, the tip of his cock pressing to such a personal part of him.

Soon enough, their bodies began to rock, the mattress bouncing beneath them in heavy squeaks that followed the slap of slick-wet, heated skin. Yuuri’s head bowed, hands clutching the blankets, overcome by the onslaught of pleasure crashing against him like waves of electricity.

“Viktor, Viktor, Viktor, mmmfuuuck, _god_!” His voice cracked.

“How is it, Yuuri? This is the first time you’ve had a heat partner, right?”

“God--yes-- _Viktor_! Stay inside me, stay inside, need you, so much, so full!” The pleas rolled off his tongue without stop, all inhibition long-since gone, Yuuri’s head gone to mush. He needed it, needed to swallow every last bit of Viktor’s desire inside him.

The weight and heat of Viktor’s torso hovered over his back, Viktor’s arm embracing around his chest. “Shh, shh, I’m not leaving. Oh my poor love, so empty for so long…” Kisses, sloppy and audible and reverent, peppered over his shoulders. “Clenching so _hard…_ I know what you want. Yuuri, oh, _Yuuri_ \-- I’ll come inside so much that even I can get you pregnant.”

Yuuri’s breath stuttered, choking on his own mindless begging as orgasm rippled through him, his cum splattering over his thighs.

“Ah, ah, there we go.” Viktor continued to suckle his skin, tongue laving over Yuuri’s scent gland. His hips picked up a faster pace, encouraging this new fantasy. “Oh yes, darling, I know, I know,” Viktor cooed. “My sweet Yuuri, you want me to fill your cute belly with cum until I give you a baby, right?” His hand dipped down from Yuuri’s chest, caressing the curve of his stomach.

“ _V-Vitya_!” Yuuri’s toes curled. His arms felt too weak to support him anymore and he sank into the bed, ass still raised and shamelessly open for Viktor’s cock.

God, he knew, Yuuri _knew_ deep down. He knew how much it took for a male omega to become pregnant, even more so to conceive _with_ another omega. Even so, the prospect of carrying a child -- _Viktor’s_ child was too wonderful to ignore.

Viktor followed him down, moaning against his ear, saying such beautiful filthy things that resonated with Yuuri down to his core.

“I’ll give that baby to you, Yuuri, oh _god_ I’m going to endeavor to give it to you, make you so full and big -- _ah_ !” Viktor gripped his hips tightly, shuddering at each insistent undulation of Yuuri’s body. And still, the words came spilling out. “You came so _deep_ in me earlier, Yuuri -- what if you just gave me a baby too?”

A choked sob came from Yuuri’s throat as he remembered Viktor’s gorgeous, blissed-out smile when Yuuri filled him with his seed. “ _Shit_ , Viktor! Yes, _yes_!”

“That make you happy? Me too, I’ve thought about it so much, having Yuuri’s babies…!” Viktor halted his thrusts, his body was shaking with yet another climax.

Warm cum spilled deep inside him, and Yuuri’s mind grew cloudy thinking this was the first of many loads to be pumped within him _._ With a desperate whimper, he pushed his hips back until his flesh was sticking together with Viktor’s in a mess of sweat and slick.

It was only a taste, the first Yuuri ever had in his heat, and the shocks of excitement made his body quake with obsessive thoughts of, _More, more, fill me_ more, _make me burst_ \--

Yuuri couldn’t even relish this new, exhilarating rush before Viktor shifted behind him. To Yuuri’s astonishment and disappointment, Viktor pulled out, and Yuuri’s used hole contracted around emptiness. He wriggled, clenching tight so nothing could leak out of him.

“V- _Vityenka_! Get back here!”

But Viktor wasn’t listening. Even more absurd than pulling out, he flipped Yuuri onto his back, removing him from that submissive position. He looked back at Viktor’s face, his fine silver hair a silken mess, his cheeks ruddy and glowing. They took a few breaths just drinking each other in.

“Hey, Yuuri…” Viktor leaned in, his scent raining down over Yuuri’s splayed body. Yuuri’s own pheromones were wafting out, the mix of scents making Yuuri’s head spin in such vertigo where only the love in Viktor’s eyes wasn’t blurred out. Oh -- wait, the world was blurry because his glasses fell off -- when had that happened…?

Viktor brushed his sweat-soaked bangs back. “Oh, can you just imagine, Yuuri?” he continued, words heavy and breathless with desire. “Imagine if we both conceived this heat? Both of us so full and round with each other’s children? Oh, I’d be so happy I’d die!”

Yuuri’s thighs were spread, and Viktor pushed back inside to the hilt. Yuuri arched from the bed, and their bodies began another round of rocking and embracing and clutching. It was messier than ever inside Yuuri, the wet sound of Viktor fucking him hard and deep bouncing off the walls. In no time at all, Yuuri was close to sobbing again, overstimulation prickling his skin, his lips pouring out his need in every language he knew, words twisting on his tongue. Viktor felt so _good_ inside him, Yuuri’s insides opening up for him in a way he never had before, accepting him in deeper and _deeper--_

Yuuri clutched him close, the image from before so wonderful that he couldn’t live another second without it coming true. “Yeeees! Please, Vityenka, _yes_ , come in me! Put it all inside, give me your babies! B- _breed_ me, then let me breed you!”

A tortured, gutteral sound, almost like a growl, grumbled in Viktor’s throat. “Fuck, you’re an _angel_ like this…”

Viktor lowered his head, and simultaneously they sucked on each other’s scent gland.  The skin there was more sensitive than ever before, and the pressure alone between their lips was enough to make their threads snap, sending a chorus of _mine, yours, forever_ in Yuuri’s head, loud in how Viktor gripped his hips to a bruising degree when he released another load inside Yuuri. Drop after drop spurted inside, and Yuuri started to cry in joy.

It seemed hours passed while they caught their breath, the first resting period settling over them as they gulped in the air saturated with the thick scent of their mating. Yuuri relaxed muscle by muscle, and he felt Viktor finally soften inside him. With a small grunt, Viktor pulled out, then sank into the mattress beside Yuuri, holding him. Eventually, their hands found each other, intertwining between their chests and heartbeats.

Yuuri snuggled close, placing a kiss under Viktor’s chin, then another over his lips. The tiny smack of their lips was sweet, their meeting less frantic than before now that they were satisfied for the moment.

“That,” Viktor murmured, voice slightly cracked from the volume he’d pushed out before, “was the most times I’ve come during heat without being penetrated. Amazing, Yuuri~” He puffed out a laugh against Yuuri’s lips.

“I’m sorry. I’ll stick it in you more next time, okay?”

“Mm~ It was worth it though to see how Eros you got~”

Yuuri groaned, burying his face against Viktor’s chest. His embarrassed noise ended in a small laugh. “That was -- wow. I didn’t think it’d be _that_ different from our usual sex. I mean, I’m used to being so--frantic--but this is the first time I felt like I got what I needed.” He squeezed his arms around Viktor’s waist. “It was because of you. Thank you, Vitya, for taking care of me.”

He could actually feel Viktor’s heart skip a beat against his cheek. Viktor squeezed him too, nuzzling into Yuuri’s mussed hair. “And you me, Yuuri. That felt _delightful_ , darling. I felt so...so loved.”

“I should hope so. I _do_ love you.” But Yuuri knew what Viktor was getting at. There had been a moment of perfect oneness between them, where they both filled each other with their love, a moment of completely belonging to the other.

Omegas in heat had the biological instinct to be given to, to be filled up, to be satiated. And while Yuuri had certainly felt that more intensely than ever now that he had a partner in his heat, there had also been an overwhelming desire to _provide_ , to give Viktor everything too until he was overflowing -- from both Yuuri’s love and his seed.

This sense of love and possession… The only thing that rivaled it was the joy that Viktor cared for him so much to share everything with Yuuri -- himself, his home, _their_ home.

Other than on the ice, this was where Yuuri belonged.

He broke their cuddling to arrange them differently on the mattress, putting Viktor on his side, spreading one of Viktor’s legs in the air. Slick glistened over his inner thighs and ass, saturated right around his hole. It had gotten tight again, and Yuuri licked his lips thinking of opening it up once more.

Viktor’s eyes widened, a beautiful blush filling his cheeks.. “W-wait, you’re already--? _Oh_!”

Yuuri teased the tip of his hardening cock against Viktor’s entrance, smiling. “I recover fast, Vityenka. I hope your body is ready for this, because I plan to fill you again and again until not a drop more can fit inside.”

“ _Wow_ ~~!” Viktor’s eyes sparkled, his own cock beginning to jerk in interest. “Yes, _miliy_ , fill me again~!”

Their lips, bodies, and hands threaded together again, bringing the perfect sweet-spice of their lovemaking to a burst in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> SO YEAH my first ABO. I didn’t think I’d ever write one fftfftftft. I actually. Have so much I would love to write for omegas!Viktuuri bc I think the whole ABO-verse is rather interesting and I’d love to explore it more. Even for this fic, I wanted more… But maybe once my life stabilizes more lol… Anyway, I hope y’all enjoyed! I know everyone kind of puts their own tweaks in their ABOs so if you like. Have questions, go ahead and shoot :’) Hope to see you guys again soon! <3
> 
> Twitter: @RenOnIceCream


End file.
